This invention pertains to the art of transport refrigeration units of the container type, and particularly to a condenser coil and fan mounting arrangement particularly suited to a refrigeration unit of the type adapted to receive a U-shaped condenser coil in an inverted disposition.
The advantages of such a general arrangement are set forth in connection with the noted related application. Thus, this invention relates to a particular mounting arrangement through the provision of a unitary assembly which includes the coil, an air blockoff plate, a motor mounting bracket, and the motor and fan so that all of these elements may be brought together in a sub-assembly fashion, and then the sub-assembly mounted to the transport refrigeration unit as a whole in a single operation and with a relatively few fasteners required. This is considered to be advantageous from a manufacturing standpoint.